The Willows
by MochaMuffin
Summary: When a human girl contacts the X-Men for help, the team falls into a dark tale that no one expected. Between family ties and bloodlines, this girl has a lot to run from. And Hank McCoy can't help but hope she'll run to him only. BeastXOC maybe LoganXOC
1. Save Me

**Natsumi: Welcome all to mah first story. It's a pleasure seeing you here.**

**Logan: Oh, great, here she goes.**

**Natsumi: Shut… Up… Logan… anyway, this story is called the Willows, for lack of better title, and it's about a human girl named Kanaan (which, by the way, is Arabic, for those of you who are wondering 'What the hell kind of name is that?' and means beautiful or the promise land), her struggle between her biological father, Victor Creed, and her romance with Big Blue, ya' know who I'm talkin' about. Hint hint, wink wink.**

**Logan: Just get on with it already!**

**Nastumi: You're NEVER doing the intro with me again. Alright. I DON'T own X-Men, but Kanaan is mine… so please, enjoy…**

_**The Willows**_

_**1**_

She wondered if they could save her.

The young woman placed her money into the slot, and dialed the number she had written down. It was afternoon, and people all about her were busy with their lives, not realizing the danger that they were in because of her.

Everything was muffled outside the phone booth, so she could hear the phone ring on the receiver. She huddled more deeply into her parka, trying to make up for the heat she was loosing from her legs being so unprotected by the long layered white skirt she wore. Her long blond hair that fell to her hips in large curls hid her face from the outside world, trying so hard to disguise her from her hunter.

'Please,' she begged in her mind, 'please answer.'

"Hello?" a male voice answered.

"Um… yes, is this the Xavier School for the Gifted?"

"Yes, it is."

She almost wept out of joy. "Yes… I need help, I'm… not a mutant, but I'm being hunted down by one."

"Can you tell me anything about this mutant? Are you sure he is one?" the man asked.

"Yes, he is one, I'm certain because… he's my biological father."

"Why is he after you?"

"Because he wants to see if he can trigger my mutation." She bit her lip, and got out the next part with difficultly. "He raped my mother because she came from a family with mutant genes, and he figured if the trauma was bad enough he could trigger hers."

There was a pause. "I see, she didn't mutate?"

"No…" her she closed her mismatched blue and green eyes, trying to hold the tears back. Here she was exposing her soul to a stranger who may not be able to help her. "But she got pregnant with me."

"So he's after you thinking that with the mutant gene in your background, you could become a mutant too." the man stated.

"Yes." the next part was going to be the worst to get out. "You… you may know him he… works for Magneto."

Another pause. "What is his name?"

"Victor Creed."

* * *

Charles nearly dropped the receiver when he heard the name.

"Sabertooth?" he said, not able to keep the shock out of his tone. He knew Victor was capable of great evils, but he never expected something as deplorable as this.

"Yes." the young woman's voice broke. "Please, I'm so scared of him, I don't know what to do, he's already hurt someone trying to get to me, and I can't keep running from him. I'm so scared of what he's going to do to me to try to get me to mutate, and what he'll do if I can't. Please… please help me…"

He could tell from her voice, this was no act, this girl was truly frightened. "Calm down, try to breathe slowly. Now, tell me your name." he beckoned.

The girl seemed to gather her composure long enough to answer. "Kanaan."

"Kanaan, that's a lovely name. Tell me Kanaan, where are you right now?"

"At the corner of Rue Lajeunesse and Rue Jarry East." she answered.

"In Montreal? Canada?"

"Yes."

"Can you stay in the immediate area?"

"I can try… if I can't, then I'll call back and update you on my position."

"Good, try to lie as low as possible, we're coming for you."

He heard a sob of what sounded like relief. "Thank you."

"Don't worry, we'll be there as soon as possible." he hung up the phone, and called out to his team telepathically.

'X-Men, come up to my study, I have a special mission for you…'

* * *

**Natsumi: Well? Whatdda think? Bit cryptic here, a little dark there.**

**Logan: You're a sick bitch.**

**Charles: Logan, language.**

**Logan: We're not at the school.**

**Natsumi: Doesn't matter, 'cause I'm taller than you.**

**Logan: Yeah, but these muscles can pop your head off like a bottle cap.**

**Natsumi: 0.o; okay... Well, I'd appreciate if you'd read and review, if not, that's okay, I don't either when I read fics.**

**Logan: Do it or she'll sit in a corner and cry like a sissy, and I don't need to put up with that.**

**Natsumi: Whatev. Chapter two on the way!**


	2. Run

**Natsumi: So here we are, chapter 2 already! Gasp! I wonder what will happen?**

**Logan: You better know what happens, you're the so called 'writer'.**

**Natsumi: I thought I said you weren't going to do the intro with me anymore.**

**Logan: Since when have I listened to you?**

**Natsumi: Ya know, I'll get Hank to do it with me next time. He's _nice, _and furry. How much better can you get than that?**

**Logan: Get on with it.**

**Natsumi: I don't own X-Men, would _love _too, but I don't. Kanaan is mine though, so… meh.**

_**2**_

"This reeks of a trap." Logan growled, after listening to the mission that Xavier had for them.

"I don't think so Logan, the fear in the girls voice was genuine. She is in grave danger." Charles replied, looking at his old friend. He could still see the skepticism on Logan's face, but he said nothing more.

"Where's she located Professor?" Scott asked.

"In Montreal, Canada. She's waiting for us there, but may not be able to stay in the immediate area. We have to reach her as soon as possible. Scott, if you will, fire up the X-Jet."

"You got it Professor." the young man replied, leaving the room.

"Hank, if you will come with us this time, we may need all the strength we can get, Kanaan informed me Sabertooth has already harmed someone in the pursuit of her."

"Of course." Hank agreed.

"Storm, I'll need you to stay here with the younger students, and to prepare the infirmary in case of injury."

"Understood." Storm nodded.

"The rest of you will come with us, and be on your guard, Sabertooth will do whatever it takes to get to this girl."

Jean, Kurt, Kitty, and Rogue all confirmed that they understood, before the group headed down to the X-Jet, and started their trip to Canada.

* * *

Kanaan walked into the Café Banh Mi Linh, feeling more drained than ever before. She was cold, tired, and hungry. She grabbed the last of the money in her pocket, and sighed with relief. It was enough to get her a sandwich, and that was more than what she had hoped for at the time. She went into the women's bathroom, and used the facilities before scrubbing her hands clean of any grime that was on them. However, when she opened the door, a large, familiar silhouette stood in the entrance of the café.

Before he could see her she shut the door, her heart pounding. Seeing that there was no other way out, she went into one of the stalls, stood on one of the toilets, an lifted herself up onto the ledge of one of the dividers. Kanaan then reached for the ceiling, pushing one of the tiles out of the way, before climbing up into the ceiling. She had just replaced the tile when the door opened. She didn't move, didn't even breathe, as she looked through the vent beside her, and saw Victor Creed walk into the bathroom. He paused, sniffed the air, and moved to the stall beneath her, out of her sight. She stifled a shriek when he kicked open the door. Kanaan heard him growl in frustration, before silence overcame the restroom.

Her heart pounded, lacking oxygen, but she refused to breathe.

She screamed when a clawed hand came through the ceiling tile right beside her, and scrambled away on her hands and knees as fast as she could. She only stopped once, to look back to see a head of matted blond hair come through the ceiling, and eyes of gold gleaming at her, and yellow fangs smiling at her fear.

"Hello sweetheart. Did you miss daddy?"

She never knew she could crawl so fast. She went even faster as she heard him come through the ceiling after her. As soon as there was a widened out space she maneuvered her legs and kicked down the tile in front of her. She ignored the surprised cries and slipped through, landing hard on the floor behind the ordering counter. Kanaan didn't even give herself time to recover, before she was up and running, yelling at people,

"Get out of here quick!"

She found the back door, and had it open when she heard a crash, and knew it was him. She raced outside, and headed up the main street going northeast hoping, praying, he wouldn't make a public scene, that he'd just track her instead of all out pursuit.

She knew he wouldn't care, though. To him human's were insects, and he didn't give a shit if he stomped on them or not. So she kept running, as the sun set to the left of her, and ran faster and harder than ever before, knowing her life was at stake in this twisted game of cat and mouse.

She did thank one thing about her father's genetics, her long, powerful legs let her run farther than most, and much more quickly, and from the sounds of cursing behind her, she knew she was going to need all the help she could get.

It was dark when she reached Parc Villeray, and her lungs burned. She ran amongst the foliage, hoping to loose him, knowing it was useless, she could hear him crashing through the underbrush behind her, and knew she was almost caught.

'Please!' she screamed in her mind. 'Someone help me!!!'

* * *

**Natsumi: OMG RUN KANAAN!**

**Kurt: Is this vat you Americans call a cliffhanger?**

**Natsumi: You've got it Kurt, it is one.**

**Kurt: Vell I hate it! Come on! Tell me what happens next! Please?**

**Natsumi: No.**

**Kurt: You know you can't resist the fuzzy dude...**

**Natsumi: 0.0 won't... give... in... Okay! It's...**

**Charles: Curfew was an hour ago you two, lights out!**

**Kurt: NOOO!!!**

**Natsumi: 'Night all! Chapter three in the works. R&R means two things, read and review, then rest and relax. L8ter  
**


	3. Breaking Point

**Natusmi: Well, chapter 3 iz a here. **

**Hank: I'm sure that everyone has been waiting for this.**

**Natsumi: See, at least you're nice. Logan would have said that sarcastically.**

**Logan: Ah heard that!**

**Hank: If you will, lovely authoress, the disclaimer.**

**Natsumi: Of course, honored guest. Ahem... I do NOT own X-Men. Marvel or whoever owns them, I can't remember. Only one I own is Kanaan, and a surprise character who will come along later, but I can't tell who she is or I'll ruin it. So, without further adeu, The Willows, chapter 3  
**

**_3_**

Charles heard her screaming in his mind.

He reached out to her, trying to fight through the panic he found when he entered her thoughts. 'Kanaan! Can you hear me?'

He felt her surprise. 'Who are you?'

'I'm Charles Xavier, the man you spoke to earlier. Where are you Kanaan?'

'In Parc Villeray, Northeast of where I had called you, he's almost got me!'

'Keep running Kanaan, we're almost there.'

'Hurry!' she called back to him, desperation evident.

"Scott, coordinate the Blackbird to go northeast. She's in Parc Villeray, and Sabertooth almost has her."

"Got it." Scott murmured, totally focused.

"We have to hurry, she can't outrun him much longer."

* * *

Kanaan knew she was done for.

He was close enough that she could feel him taking swipes at her parka, trying to get a grip on the material to bring her to a stop. And when he caught her…

"No!" she screamed aloud. "I won't let you have me!"

"Give it up! Just come with me and I won't hurt you too badly…" she heard Sabertooth growl behind her. The mental images of him torturing her spurred her on to one last burst of energy that helped her distance herself enough to put at least two yards between them. His demonic howl sent her flying even faster, but she knew that this was her last stand. She was about to give up, when a dull swishing hum came from above her. She stopped, knowing Sabertooth had also ceased to move, and blocked her face with her arms as strong gusts of wind hit her body. She cracked her eyes open, and looked through the space between her arms to see and amazing sight.

A black, state of the art jet was just landing on the ground. The back hatch lowered to the ground, and people dressed in uniforms with 'X's on them came rushing out. She knew it was the X-Men, and for the first time in weeks, she felt like she might have a chance to be saved from this brutal madman.

"Sabertooth…" one growled, looking behind her. He wore a uniform of yellow and blue, with large spikes protruding from the head covering. Though he was shorter than her, at maybe 5'3", give or take an inch, she could tell he was infinitely more powerful.

"Runt…" she heard her father say. "I ain't got time to mess with you. Just gimme the girl and I'll kill ya later."

"You ain't gettin' squat." from in between the man's knuckles came out three sharp dagger-like claws. She turned back to her father.

"Just leave me alone Creed. You're outnumbered there's no point in trying to fight to get to me!" Kanaan yelled at him.

"Shut up brat! You're comin' with me whither you like it or not." Creed growled back.

She took a step back from him. Then another, then another, until she backed into someone. Large, strong hands enclosed her shoulders, and she looked behind her to see a blue beast-like man.

"Get behind me Kanaan." he told her, maneuvering her to where the Beast was between her and her psychopath father. Her heart felt like it was in a vise when Creed laughed coldly.

"You think you can keep her from me, ya' ugly blue ape?" Sabertooth challenged.

"I'm certainly going to try." the Beast replied, his tone cool yet with a fierce edge to it.

"We all are." a young man with an odd visor covering his eyes said, stepping forward. He placed a hand on the side of the visor, and she saw a strange red light coming from beneath.

"Fine by me. Killing the lot of ya' and getting the girl will make this a good day for me." Creed grinned maliciously.

"We'll see about that." the one with the claws snarled back. The whole team went forward, but the Beast staid behind long enough to say over his shoulder, "Stay here Kanaan, we'll handle this…" before joining the fight.

It was like watching a dance, it was that coordinated. Each person of the team moving about and was working with the other in a way that was graceful yet deadly at the same time. The Wild One with the claws of metal went in first, and dodged quickly when Creed took a swipe at him with his own set of deadly claws. Creed was then blasted with a lazier that seemed to come out of nowhere, but when she looked she realized that it was coming out of the boy who wore the visor's eyes.

Creed was a quick healer, though, the blast only making his fury grow. He went to grab one girl, only to go right through her. Suddenly a park bench went flying and hit Creed in the middle of his back, shattering on impact. She looked to see a girl with multiple items; trashcans, drink fountains, and more benches hovering around her. She threw her hand out and half of the items went hurdling toward Creed, who braced himself and blocked his face with his arms.

After the second barrage flew toward him, Creed roared, picked up one of the heavier items (a metal bench) and hurtled it back to the redhead. She didn't seem to have expected it, but a blue elf like creature suddenly appeared beside her, touched her, and both disappeared before the bench could hit them. They reappeared beside a girl with white bangs. She removed one of the gloves on her hands, and said to the others, "Try to distract him, I'm gonna see if ah can't get a hand on 'em." she replied in a southern accent.

The two nodded, and went in, only to stop when the Beast uprooted a large tree, and swung it around with a mighty roar and hit Creed side on with it.

Creed howled in pain, and Kanaan thought that this was the end. But she was wrong. Creed grabbed the trunk at his end and swung it to where it was the Beast who was sailing through the air. The tree went around in a circle, and the elf ducked in time but the red head wasn't so lucky. She was hit head on, as well as the boy with the visor who had come to stop the tree, attempting to break the trunk with his lazier eyes. They fell back to the ground, unconscious. Kanaan watched, horrified, as the man with the claws attached, raking Creed deep in the chest. Creed roared, and grabbed him by the wrist and lifted him up, where he also grabbed his thigh in his other hand, and flung him twenty feet, where he slammed into a concrete building close by. The man gasped, and dropped to the ground, stunned immobile.

The girl who Creed went through earlier and the elf attacked, while the other girl with the white bangs snuck up from behind, both hands ungloved. Creed sniffed the air, and before she could touch him he turned around, grabbed her about both arms where there was cloth, and pulled her forward to touch the other two unexpectedly.

Kanaan didn't know what happened, but all three screamed. The elf and the girl Creed went through fell to the ground, and the one with the white bangs joined them after he hit her in the neck with his elbow.

'I did this…' Kanaan thought, mortified, as Creed made his way over to the clawed one, who was stirring, his hateful laughter echoing in her mind.

'I did this…' her mind repeated, as Creed picked up is opponent by the wrists.

'I brought them here thinking they could save me…'

"I'm going to tear you apart first Wolverine." Creed told. "First I'm going to tear off your arms, then your legs."

'Instead I brought them here to be slaughtered!'

"Then I'm going to kill your friends, while you watch."

'I did this!'

"And maybe I'll go ahead and torture the girl here in front of you for some extra fun."

'No!'

* * *

"Victor!" Charles yelled from the edge of the lowered hatch. Victor turned to him, still holding Wolverine.

"What do ya' want baldy? Your turn is soon enough."

"Let him go Victor," Charles warned. "And leave Kanaan be."

"No chance." the feral man snarled. "I just spent three weeks tracking that little bitch and I'm not gonna just let her go 'cause ya' want me to."

"You know I can erase every thought that's in your mind."

"You don't have the balls." Sabertooth replied vulgarly.

"Don't test me Victor, I'll do what it takes to protect my team." Charles voice was deadly serious now, knowing he may just have to do what he threatened to.

"Then do it!" Sabertooth mocked, opening his mouth to show his yellowed fangs, his mouth descending to Logan's shoulder, as if to tear it off with his teeth.

A sickening crack reverberated through the park, and a strange 'whoosh' like the sound of a pinwheel, only more heavy. Sabertooth's face went blank, and he dropped to the ground, taking Logan with him. Charles saw that the back of his head was bleeding.

Behind him was Kanaan. In her hands was a metal pipe. She had hit him so hard, it broke in half, the other half having cart wheeled through the air to land on the ground behind her. Charles never seen such deep, hate filled rage in someone's eyes before. She stared at Creed, breathing heavily, before turning the pipe to where the broken, sharp in was facing the ground.

Kanaan lifted her hands above her, and gave a mighty cry, going to bring the deadly skewer down and impale her hated enemy through the heart, when large, blue hands grabbed her wrists from behind.

"No Kanaan!" Hank commanded.

"Let me go!" she struggled violently. "Let me kill him!"

"You can't!"

"I have to! You have no idea what he's done! No idea what it's like to grow up knowing you were only born because your father raped your mother! And growing up knowing that he was probably going to come back and hurt you too! And being hunted by him to where you can't even sleep because you're afraid you're going to wake up and see him there! The only way I'll ever be safe is if he's dead!"

"If you kill him no you'll be no better than what he is! Look at him Kanaan!" Hank shook her. "He's on the ground, he's not moving, he can't fight back. Do you really want to be a monster like him?"

Her voice was rough, filled with agony. "No…"

"Then stop!"

"Hank's right Kanaan." Charles murmured, coming across the grass to be beside her. "We'll protect you from him, you won't have to be afraid. You'll be safe with us. You don't have to do this."

Kanaan's hands shook. She looked from Charles, to her father, before letting go of the pipe with a sob. Her knees gave out, and Hank gently lowered her to the ground, letting go of her wrists, so that she could cover her face with her hands. She doubled over to where her forehead touched her knees, and her screaming wails were muffled by her hands and skirt.

* * *

**Natsumi: Man, that was dramatic.**

**Kitty: and deep. I always heard you were shallow.**

**Natsumi: That's only when I wear mah mothers Coach shoes. I always feel superior to the preps at school 'cause I know my shoes are more expensive and better than theirs. Self satisfaction guaranteed.**

**Kitty: Awesome.**

**Natsumi: So... chapter 4's halfway there, just gotta get the gumption to write the rest. Oh, by the by, R&R means three things now; read and review, rest and relaxation, and rock and roll. Party on!  
**


	4. A Little Shakespeare

**Natsumi: OMG! I GOT MY FIRST THREE REVIEWS!!!! **

**Logan: They're all from the same person, so it doesn't count.**

**Natsumi: It doesn't matter, I got three reviews! That means triple thanks to you Artemiss-K-Arrow! Thank you Thank you Thank you! I love The Secret Side of Me, BTW. Everyone should check it out. Tis AWESOME!**

**Logan: Gawd you're hardly ever hyper. Cut it out.**

**Natsumi: You're just mad 'cause you haven't got laid yet.**

**Logan: Yeah rig... wait... _'yet'??? _I better not be screwing Kanaan.**

**Natsumi: Kanaan's gonna be someone elses.**

**Logan: Then who!?!**

**Natsumi:...**

**Logan: You're gonna die.**

**Natsumi: My name is Natsumi Tagami, and I do not own X-Men. Otherwise Logan wouldn't be able to kill me 'cause I'd be his creator. ENJOY CHAPTER 4!!!  
**

_**4**_

What ever doubts Logan had about this kid dissipated as he watched her. This wasn't acting skills, this was someone who had just reached their breaking point, and barely came back. He got up, went around and checked on everyone, who were either awake or just waking up.

"All of ya' okay?" he asked. Everyone gave a positive response, and Logan turned to Charles.

"Whadda wanna do with 'em?" he motioned with his head to indicate Sabertooth, who was healing already.

"See if Jean can't get him into the holding cell in the jet. We'll take him with us, I want to know what he's really up to."

"You think Magneto's involved?"

"It's a possibility, we have to make sure." Charles voiced his thoughts.

Logan nodded, and turned to Jean, Scott and the others. "Jean, think you can get this lug of meat into the jet?"

"I can try." Jean murmured, rubbing the side of her that the tree had hit. She lifted up her hands, and with them the large unconscious man. She turned, him with her, and proceeded to the jet. Kitty helped Kurt up while Rogue tried to pick up her gloves, having a hard time since she was fading in and out from having touched Kitty. Scott went with Jean to help secure the holding cell in the Jet. Logan turned back and joined Charles, who was beside Sabertooth's kid. She was still in a fetal position, and Hank was leaned over her, rubbing her back with his massive hand and whispering soothing things that he could barely hear.

"… the quality of mercy is not stran'd, it droppeth as the gentle rain from heaven upon the place beneath. It is twice blest: it blesseth him that gives and him that takes."

The girl gave a chocked laugh, and leaned up a bit to look at Hank with tearstained eyes. "The Merchant of Venice. Act four, scene one."

"Very good." Hank replied with a smile. "You like Shakespeare?"

"I prefer A Midsummer Night's Dream to Romeo and Juliet any day. And I like sonnet one sixteen the most."

"Let me not to the marriage of true minds admit impediments. Love is not love which alters when it alteration finds," Hank started. Kanaan spoke.

"Or bends with the remover to remove: O no! it is an ever-fixed mark that looks on tempests and is never shaken,"

"It is the star to every wandering bark, who's worth's unknown, although his height be taken."

"Man, now we're gonna have two of 'em." Logan muttered, face-palming himself. Charles laughed, and the two poets looked at them a bit sheepishly.

"Now that we've gotten you calmed down, let's get to the Jet before others come about and become suspicious." Charles said with amusement. Kanaan nodded, allowing Hank to help her up. They entered the jet through the back hatch, and Kanaan couldn't help but look around in awe, until a roar and a slam had her screeching and backing into Hank once more.

"Shut up! I ain't gonna hear ya' yellin' the entire trip home!" Logan yelled back toward the holding cell, where a raging Sabertooth was trying to break the bars, with no avail. Not only were they adamantium, but Hank had upgraded them with the convex polarity system after his brush with Dr. Petranet and the Bigfoot hunters in the Redwood Forest.

"Eat me runt!" Sabertooth yelled back.

"You'd enjoy that wouldn't ya'? Ya' big…"

"Logan! Stop goading him!" Charles reprimanded. Logan gave one last glare at his adversary, before huffing and sitting down.

Kanaan placed a hand over her still rapidly beating heart. She almost couldn't believe that her father was awake. Kanaan may have been willowy in her stature, but she put all of her strength into her swing when she hit him with the pipe, and she was _sure _that she heard his skull crack. She could only figure that his extraordinary healing abilities was the reason why his brain wasn't bleeding and he wasn't dead.

'I suppose stabbing him with the broken pipe would have been overkill if he _did _have normal healing abilities.' she thought ruefully. Her thoughts were interrupted when the large blue man behind her put an arm about her shoulders and maneuvered her to where she was looking away from her father.

"Don't worry, he can't hurt you. Those bars are reinforced with adamantium, and the convex polarity system will keep him from even _touching _them for too long. Now…" he sat her down on one of the empty seats. Go on ahead and buckle up. And when the ride get's smoother we'll check you out."

Her face turned red as he buckled her seatbelts, then sat beside her and did his own. "Really… I'm fine…" she was interrupted when the jet engine started, and everything sort of… shifted… for lack of better description, around her.

At first, she wanted to hyperventilate. She had never been on a plane before, much less a jet. But the ride soon became smooth, and it was almost like riding in a car.

The man beside her unbuckled his seatbelt, and turned to where he was kneeling in front of her. He placed two fingers on her wrist, and watched one of the digital clocks that was close by.

"Really! I'm fine Mr. …?"

"McCoy. Hank McCoy. And we'll find that out soon, now won't we?" Hank's forehead wrinkled a little in a frown. She would have paid more attention, if she wasn't suddenly so tired.

"Hmm…" he got up, went to the back of the plane, and retrieved a stethoscope. He undid her seatbelt, then unzipped her parka.

"This will be a little cold." he told, as his hand went under her white T-shirt, and placed the small circle over her heart. She probably would have jumped, but she felt so… sluggish.

"How is she blue?" Logan asked from the front.

"Her heart rate is irregular." Hank replied over his shoulder. He looked back at Kanaan. "When did you last eat? Or sleep?"

"Can't… remember." before she pitched forward and blacked out, she heard Hank say her name.

"Kanaan!"

* * *

**Natsumi: Hey Logan!**

**Logan: What?**

**Natsumi: Check out this Vid!**

**Logan: What the hell is it?**

**Natsumi: Ready? Three... two... one...!**

**Rick Astley: NEVER GONNA GIVE YOU UP! NEVER GONNA LET YOU DOWN! NEVER GONNA RUN AROUND AND, DESERT YOU!!!**

**Natsumi: Let everyone in the world know, the Great Wolverine has just been Rick Roll'd.**

**Logan: Why the hell do I put up with you?**

**Natsumi: R&R, read and review, rest and relax, rock and roll. and rick and roll'd. Any more R&R? lemme know!  
**


	5. Burden No More

**Natsumi: **Finally! I've updated. Damned writers block iz a beeyatch!

**Logan:** Have you had sugar today?

**Natsumi:** I've had sleep... does that count?

**Logan:** Why do I put up with ya?

**Natsumi:** Because... because... something, I don't know.

**Logan:** Just do it.

**Natsumi:** I read this somewhere before, and if anyone can tell me where, I'd appreciate it. ME NO OWN! YOU NO SUE! Kanaan, she be mine. YOU NO HAVE!

_**5**_

"_Mommy… is Daddy gonna hurt me?"_

Kanaan bolted upright, sweating bullets, scream caught in her throat. She clamped her mouth shut as the little girl's voice faded away back into the recesses of her mind. She placed a hand over her heart, closed her eyes, and took deep, calming breaths. When next she opened her eyes, she actually looked about her.

It was like a hospital room. Machines beside her beeped and it smelled like disinfectant. Kanaan then looked down, and saw an IV sticking out of her arm.

'_Dehydrated… she needs fluids immediately…' _she remembered someone saying. Realizing the stuff pumping into her body was needed she resisted the urge to pull the needle out. She focused on something else more pressing, like the fact that she was in a hospital gown rather than her clothes.

'Oh God' she thought. 'please let it have been a woman who changed me…'

The door to the infirmary opened, and Hank McCoy walked in. Instead of the Speedo he had worn earlier (she couldn't help but to blush now that she was out of danger and able to remember, _in detail, _exactly how muscled he had been) he wore rather comfortable looking khaki pants and a tan t-shirt as well as a lab coat and a stethoscope about his neck.

"Hello Mr. McCoy." she greeted.

"She speaks! Speak again, bright angel." Hank quoted with a smile.

"No…" she groaned in mock horror. "Not Romeo and Juliet!"

"Sorry, I just couldn't resist." he replied with a smile. "And how are we feeling today?"

"Actually… I fell better than I have in weeks." she told, watching him look over a medical chart.

"You were severely dehydrated, and malnourished. How long were you running from him?"

"Almost four weeks."

"And you rarely ate?" it seemed more like a statement to her, but she answered.

"I spent most of my money on bus fairs and other things. I wasn't too preoccupied with the thought of eating."

"I'm surprised you bounced back so soon. You've been asleep for almost twenty six hours…"

"Twenty six hours!?!" she exclaimed, but he ignored her.

"But that's to be expected for someone who lacked in sleep. You should have been out for days for your body to recover." he looked at her. "Perhaps Sabertooth's healing factors has been passed down."

She stiffened at the name. "Where is he?"

"In a maximum holding cell in the basement, making a racket, as usual."

She relaxed. He noticed her earlier tension, and knew that she would probably suffer some post traumatic stress. "Would you like to talk about it?"

She seemed to think about it. "Not really. It just seems like my whole life has been centered around being afraid of him."

"And you're still afraid." he murmured.

"Well… yes. I can't just pretend the problem's been solved just because it's been caged."

"That's understandable. But enough talk about dark times, let's take some tests, and see if we can't get you out of this bed."

Kanaan was glad for the change of subject. However, she wasn't too thrilled at one word. "Tests?"

"Don't worry. We'll check your pulse, blood pressure, temperature, the standard stuff." He smiled, and her heart fluttered. She had never seen eyes that were so gentle, or a smile so warm. She looked away, hoping he wouldn't notice.

"Hmm, how old are you Kanaan?" he asked.

"Twenty."

Hank looked at her, obviously surprised. "You don't look older than fifteen. Despite how tall you are."

She gave him a lopsided grin. "I've been pulled over I don't know how many times because of that observation, Mr. McCoy."

"Hank."

She blinked. "Beg pardon?"

"You're old enough, you can call me Hank."

"Oh… Hank…"

Hank's heart nearly skipped a beat at the way she said his name.

'Get it together, old boy she's way too young for you, not to mention that you're not the attractive stud you once were.' he wrote her age down on the medical chart in front of him. "Do you have any allergies?"

"No."

"Any…" he blushed at the next question. "Sexually transmitted diseases?"

She burst out laughing, she couldn't help it. "No, and I'm not sexually active, nor have I ever _been _sexually active."

He nodded relieved, and secretly pleased. He pushed the thought from his mind.

"Alright." he placed two fingers on her wrist, and watched the clock. Kanaan noticed his pleased look, and watched as he wrote something else on the chart. He took the stethoscope from around his neck, and placed the earpieces in his ears. He then undid one of the ties on Kanaan's medical gown, pulled the fabric apart slightly, and placed the cold end piece on her back.

"Now, take a deep breath." he instructed. She did so. "And let it out." she exhaled. He repositioned the stethoscope. "Breathe in." he repeated. She did so. "And out." another exhale. Hank removed the earpieces, and replaced the stethoscope around his neck. He redid the ties on Kanaan's medical gown, which she was grateful for. He went over, and took down a blood pressure cuff that was in a metal basket that was hanging on the wall. He placed the cuff about her arm, and proceeded to squeeze the pump.

"I hate these things. They make my arm go numb." Kanaan muttered. Hank gave her a sympathetic smile.

"I know what you mean. I'll try to make this as quick as possible." he once again placed the stethoscope in his ears and placed the end of it under the cuff. After a moment he released the pressure.

"Well, looks like everything's fine. I'll just take your temperature and you'll be ready to go."

"Go?" of course, she couldn't stay here. She wasn't a mutant, she had no right to be here in the first place.

But how was she going to get home? If home was still there. Her father had probably torn it apart trying to find her, and there was no telling where her mother was right now. And if home _was _still there, she had no money to afford a plane ticket or to go by bus. She had spent her money trying to get _away _from Victor Creed, but never thought of what to do when, or if, she did.

"Yes, I'll show you around the school, and we'll see if we can't get you a room to stay in." Hank replied, throwing her for a complete one eighty.

"'Room'?" she got out. "But I can't I mean… I'm not a mutant or anything I have no right to stay here and…" but Hank was already shaking his head.

"You're welcome to stay here as long as you want, or at least until you get you a job and save enough money to rent an apartment or buy yourself a new home."

"'A new home'?" she echoed.

"Yes. Sabertooth knows were you live, am I right?"

"Yes."

"Then it only makes sense that you should find yourself a new home."

She pondered it. "Do you think he'll escape?"

Hank shrugged. "It's a possibility, you never know. But he's not the only one you have to worry about. Magneto may be involved in Sabertooth's scheme, and if you return home he may find you."

Kanaan sighed. "Then… I'll have to rely on you guys until I can stand on my own feet again." realizing how ungrateful that sounded, she quickly backpedaled. "I mean, what I meant to say is, that I hate to be a prolonged burden to you guys."

Hank placed a hand on her shoulder. "You are no burden to us Kanaan. Anyone you ask will tell you that."

Kanaan bit her lip, looked away, and tilted her head up to try to keep the tears in. All her life that's all she felt like was a burden, especially to her mother. And here was this man who barely even knew her telling her she wasn't with such… _conviction, _that it made her _want _to believe that she wasn't.

Hank reached over, placed the tips of his fingers on her chin, and brought her head back around to where they were looking at each other eye to eye.

"You are _not _a burden." he repeated. She nodded a little, her lips pursed together, before smiling a little, her eyes shimmering and she said "Okay."

"See, that wasn't so hard to say, now was it?" He grinned, and she gave a half laugh. "Now…" he opened a drawer and pulled out the thermometer. "Under your tongue." he told as he placed one end into her mouth. They waited for a moment, before it beeped, and a perfect ninety eight point six showed up.

"Alright, you're good I call one of the girls to bring you up some clothes, although they may be a little short on you."

"Uh… about that." she hesitated. "Where are my clothes?"

"We had them washed, but unfortunately the skirt was ruined. Your shirt and coat are fine though." He seemed to think for a moment. "It's warmer down here than it is up in Canada about this time of year, would you like to wear shorts? They would look less ridiculous on you than pants."

"That'd be fine. Can I take a bath first though? I feel like grease and grit, so to speak."

Hank nodded, "Of course. Here, I'll show you the women's bathroom." he helped her out of the bed, making sure she was steady on her feet, before showing her through one of the doors into a very spacious bathroom.

"It has all the feminine necessities, just check in the cupboard and anything you can think of you'll probably find it there."

"I see." Kanaan murmured, looking around. She accidentally knocked a hand towel off of the side of the sink, and she bent over to pick it up.

Kanaan must have forgotten why people hate hospital gowns, because as soon as she did, Hank got a _very _nice view of her lovely lace panties stretched deliciously over her perfect round bottom.

Before she could notice how her state of… undress… was effecting him below the belt he turned around and said over his shoulder, "I'll get Jean and Kitty to look for something for you to wear, if you need anything, just hit the nurse button above your bed and I'll be down to help you.

"Okay." he heard her say. "Hank."

He stopped, and turned very slightly to look at her. Her smile made his heart skip a beat. "Thank you, for everything."

Hank returned her smile with one of his own. "There's nothing to thank me for, as I said before, you are not a burden." he left the room, and sighed outside the door to the infirmary. He supposed he'd have to have a shower too. A very _cold _one at that.

And he had a feeling his life was about to get even more complicated.

* * *

**Natsumi**: Finally!

**Logan**: It's 'bout damn time ya finished this chapter.

**Natsumi**: I know! By the by, you guys are probably wondering why this story is rated M

**Logan**: Tha'd be a nice thing to explain Captain Obvious.

**Natsumi**: And the why is gonna be cursing, Lime and Lemony goodness.

**Logan**: She is a perv by the way.

**Natsumi**: And other thing in which I can't tell less I spoil the surprise.

**Logan**: Yeah I... wait, what surprise?

**Natsumi**: ...

**Logan**: You didn't tell me there was a surprise, and ya tell me _everything_.

**Nastumi**: There's another R&R here Logan.

**Logan**: What?

**Natsumi**: Refuse and Resist! Run away!

**Logan**: HEY! GET BACK HERE AN TELL ME!!


	6. Whores Make Great Chefs

**Natsumi:** Finally! After stabbing writers block and procrastination in the back, I have completed chapter 6!

**Logan:** 'Bout damn time.

**Natsumi:** If I wanted your opinion, Logan, I'd ask for it.

**Logan:** Whatever, you know what to do.

**Natsumi:** Give credit where credit's due ME NO OWN, YOU NO SUE. If I did I'd take AKA's idea and make Logan wear a pink tutu. Oh, Kanaan is mine, so I guess technically I could make her wear one but... I don't feel like it. Enjoy.

_**6**_

Kanaan never felt so wonderful in her life. Who knew hot water could be the very essence of contentment? And soap… oh god… Best. Thing. Ever.

She scrubbed herself pink and was surprised that her hair didn't fall out after the washing she had given it. That wasn't even the best part, no, that honor went toward being able to shave her legs into silky smoothness. Oh yeah, life was wonderful.

After taking a layer off of her skin she finally turned off the shower and grabbed a towel from a rack that was mounted beside the tub. She dried off, and wrapped the towel around herself, before looking around in the cabinet for lotion.

She had just finished applying the moisturizer to her legs when a young girl and a boy holding a pile of clothes in his arms just suddenly appeared in the middle of the bathroom. Like literally, in a cloud that smelled like brimstone.

"Kitty I don't see vhy I have to help you carry ze clothes. It's not like you can't go through valls." the boy dropped the pile of clothes, and looked up at her.

They stared at each other for a long moment, eyes getting wider and Kanaan's face getting redder. She recognized the two from the fight, but that didn't change the face that a young teenage boy was in the bathroom, with her practically naked except for a towel.

"Kurt! You teleported us into the bathroom!" Kitty yelled at him.

"Vell it vasn't like I could see vhere I vas going!" He said, his cheeks turning purple. "Sorry!" he threw back at Kanaan and then disappeared in another cloud of brimstone.

"I'm so sorry! He really didn't mean to!" Kitty tried to apologize, but Kanaan held up her hand.

"Let me get dressed before we start talking about apologizing." she suggested.

"Oh! Right, well, I brought a bunch of different things for you to choose from, I didn't know what you'd like." Kitty said, sheepishly indicating to the pile that Kurt had dropped.

"That's okay, let's see what you've brought."

After at least thirty minuets of trying on thing and matching articles of clothing up, Kanaan came out wearing a pair of jean shorts that barely went past her bottom, and a green tank top that showed a considerable amount of midriff.

"I can't believe it." Kitty was saying.

"No, it's true. My blue eye," Kanaan told, pointing to her right eye. "is colorblind, I can see only black, white and gray. That makes it hard for my green eye," she pointed to the left one. "To distinguish colors. So I usually only wear white so I wont look ridiculous."

"Yeah, and sorry about my clothes barely fitting you."

"It's alright, being tall is a blessing as well as a curse."

"So, you hungry? Everyone is probably eating lunch by now." Kitty offered. Kanaan didn't need to answer, her rumbling stomach did that for her.

After they laughed they went to the kitchen where most of the older students and staff were. She recognized the boy who had lasers for eyes, the redhead telekinetic, and the feral man and Hank. The only one she didn't know was a African American woman with long white hair.

Hank nearly spit out his coffee when he saw Kanaan. She was dressed, but barely. He fought hard to keep his arousal contained. He had just gotten through taking a cold shower, and he'd prefer not having another one.

"Kid I've seen whores with more clothes on than you do." Logan muttered to Kanaan.

"Logan!" Ororo scolded, her voice harsh. Kanaan tried pulling down her shirt, only to make her cleavage even more considerable. She glared at Logan.

"Remarkable observation Mr. Logan. Tell me, did you say that because you're thinking about buying?"

Everyone's jaw dropped. _No one _ever had the nerve to talk to the Wolverine like that.

Logan's eyes narrowed. "Figured with the way you were dressed all ah'd have to do is flip ya a twenty and you'd be ready to put out."

"_Logan!_" Storm's voice was razor sharp now. But Kanaan wasn't about to take the insult laying down, so to speak.

"Well if your height is any indication of what's in your pants I'm hoping big things come in small packages."

Scott had to cover his mouth to keep from snorting in laughter and Jean couldn't help but to smile at her. Logan glared, his smile malicious.

"Why don't you come over here and see what surprise this package has in store for ya?"

"Oh, I'll bet the surprise will be how long it lasts, a total of five seconds, much longer than the two I expected."

Scott got up and left the room, and could be heard laughing in the hallway. Jean shook her head with a smile, and followed suit. Logan was about to tear her an new asshole when Kitty broke the animosity.

"What would you like to eat Kanaan?" the teen asked. Kanaan had a thoughtful look on her face, before her lips spread out into a devilish grin.

"Meat."

Logan, who was drinking a beer, chocked. At first Kanaan thought he was going to get seriously pissed at her, but it turned out he was laughing, _laughing._

"Yer some kind of messed up kid." he got out with a grin. She smiled back.

"Yeah, well, you should meet my mother, she's a _lot _worse." Kanaan replied.

"I'll bet." he got up, and tossed back the rest of his brew. "Well, time for some trainin' in the Danger Room. Later."

Hank watched Logan leave, and shook his head. He turned to Kanaan, "You're a marvel. No one has ever _not _been afraid of Wolverine."

"Are you kidding me? I'm about to piss my pants. Err, pardon my French." she threw in after the white haired woman gave her a look.

"It's alright. I'm Ororo Munroe, also known as Storm." Ororo said, holding out her hand to the younger woman.

"Kanaan Montesquieu." Kanaan greeted, shaking her hand.

"I'm glad you're feeling better Kanaan. I hope you'll be staying with us?" Ororo inquired.

"I hate imposing, but yes. At least until I can get back on my own two feet." Kanaan's nose scrunched up as a burning smell hit her. She turned to see Kitty trying to cook some meat.

"Kitty, wait! Don't turn it up that high!" Kanaan told, coming over to the younger girl and turning the burner down. "Here, always keep the heat on medium, not high. Too low and it will never finish cooking."

"Oh, I see." Kitty murmured, watching Kanaan expertly stir the ground beef in the skillet.

"Now, do you have any mushrooms?" Kanaan asked.

"Uh, sure."

"What about flour, oil, salt, and dry yeast?"

"I know we have the first three, but I'm not sure about the yeast." Kitty answered.

"It's in the pantry, I'll get it for you." Storm said as she made her way to the pantry. She was curious about what the girl was going to do.

"Great. Any other kind of meat and cheese you have?"

"We have ham, turkey, and roast beef for meat. As for cheese we have cheddar, american, provolone, and mozzarella."

"I'll need the ham and turkey, and the cheddar and provolone." Kanaan turned the burner down to simmer, and turned to her three helpers. "Dijon mustard?"

"Honey mustard is the closest thing we have, I'm afraid." He told.

"That will work." and she went to work with her ingredients. With the flour, oil, salt and yeast she made a dough. While it was rising she opened a small can of mushrooms and added it to the hamburger meat. she then rolled out half the dough into an almost rectangle and smeared the honey mustard over it. Halfing the beef and mushrooms, she put it in a straight line in the middle of the dough. A little turkey, ham, cheddar and provolone later she folded the top and bottom part of the dough on top, then the sides over that, pinching it shut. She repeated the same actions with the other half of the dough, placed the burrito looking things on a cookie sheet and placed them in the oven.

Twenty five minuets later Kanaan was cutting off pieces of Stromboli, and putting them on plates for her observers. Ororo, Kitty, and Hank were about to take a bite when Charles came in.

"Something smells delicious." he commented.

"Kanaan make us… what did you make us?" Kitty turned her confused gaze to Kanaan.

"It's called a Stromboli. It's an Italian sandwich of sorts." Kanaan answered. She looked over at the Professor. "Would you like some? There's plenty."

"Yes, please."

Kanaan placed a slice in front of him. He took a bite, followed by the others. They all had a look of ecstasy on their faces.

"This is delicious Kanaan." murmured around a mouthful. Kanaan smiled shyly.

"Yeah, can you teach me how to cook like this?" Kitty piped in.

"Sure, the only hard part is the dough, and if you get that, you can make a Stromboli."

Charles and Ororo looked at each other, as if sharing a telepathic conversation. Finally Charles spoke. "Kanaan, I have an idea, if you would be willing to listen."

"Of course." she cocked her head to the side, a bad habit. "What is it?"

"How would you like to become our school chef? You can cook for the student and staff, and do the food shopping. And of course you will be paid as any other employee here."

Kanaan shook her head. "You don't have to pay me, I'll gladly cook. It's the least I could do for you allowing me to live here."

"Then how about this, I'll pay you monthly, and take a percent out for rent? Does that seem fair to you?"

"It sounds more than fair." Kanaan bit her lip, thinking. It would definitely solve some of her problems. She'll have a home (which she'll be paying for, technically) money, and she could probably finish college on the internet. And most importantly, she'll be safe here.

She looked at Hank when she thought that. He was a very protective man, she saw that in the fight when he placed himself in between her and danger without hesitation. With him she felt more safe than she had in her entire life.

'_Get it out of your head girl' _her mind muttered darkly. _'He thinks you're still fifteen.'_

She snapped herself out of her thoughts and nodded. "Alright, it's a deal."

"Yay! We finally have someone who can cook real food!" Kitty cheered. They all laughed.

"Vhat is so funny?" Kurt asked, suddenly appearing beside Kanaan.

Kanaan shrieked, and breathed a sigh of relief when she realized who it was. With a glare she grabbed the kid and put him in a headlock and ruffled his hair.

"Careful where you do that Kurt. Remember it gets you into trouble."

"Sorry! I really didn't mean to!" Kurt got out, struggling.

"What did you mean Kanaan?" Ororo asked.

Kanaan let go of Kurt, but she couldn't help but smile. "Kurt here decided to teleport with Kitty into the bathroom, in which the only thing I was wearing was a towel."

"I couldn't concentrate!" Kurt cried in defense. "I vas trying to hold a pile of clothes and…" they were interrupted by the sound of glass shattering.

Hank had broken his cup in his hand. Kanaan muttered "Shit." before going over to him.

"Are you alright Mr. McCoy?" Kitty asked.

"Hank what happened?" said Ororo.

"I don't know." Hank lied smoothly as he opened his hand and let the shards fall on the table. "I guess I wasn't paying attention and gripped the glass too hard."

He stood and Kanaan held a dishtowel under his hand, which was already starting to bleed. The both circled around the table and went to the sink, where she turned on the faucet.

"Can one of you get some tweezers and maybe a flashlight incase there's some glass imbedded in his hand?" Kanaan requested over her shoulder.

"I will." Kitty said and ran through the wall.

"I'll go get a first aid kit." Ororo told, hurriedly leaving the room.

"Anything I can do to help?" Kurt asked.

"Uh, yes. Can you find a magnifying glass?" Kanaan said to him.

"On it." and he 'bamf'ed out of there.

"Are you alright Hank?" Charles questioned, coming over beside them.

"Yes, I'm fine." Hank murmured, holding his hand under the cold water to stop the bleeding. The truth was, he was disgusted with himself. When he heard Kurt had been in the bathroom with Kanaan who was practically nude, feelings of rage overtook him. Rage, and something else. Envy. He envied the face that the boy had seen her nude. That meant he was jealous.

And that was ridiculous.

He shouldn't be having these feelings, he barely even _knew _Kanaan, but it seemed so… natural, for him to feel protective of her and to be jealous when another male saw what was only _his _right to see.

_His right!?!_

Oh my.

This was worse that what he thought. Much, much worse.

* * *

Natsumi: Have you ever eaten Stromboli? Best damn thing in the world.

Hank: It was delicious.

Natsumi: Aww, thank you Hank. No new R&R's today but you know what to do! READ AND REVIEW!


	7. Mother Knows Best

**Logan:** What the hell is this shit? Two days in a row?

**Natsumi:** It's because of all the people who review. Not just AKA did this time.

**Logan:** Well I'll be damned.

**Natsumi:** You and me both. Special thanks to AKA of course, Vampire Hunter D's Girl, IAmYourPhobia, LilyHellsing, Melody Whispers, and Random Reviewer the 2nd. And to address RR the 2nd concerns, Kanaan _definitely _has flaws.

**Logan:** You got that right.

**Natsumi:** One, partial colorblindness. Two, though hard to anger, she has a volatile temper. Three, she _loves _cursing, she may seem tamed down now, but when she gets more at ease with her new housemates, it's gonna show. Four, insecurity **major **insecurity, she never feels good enough, and that's gonna cause some problems for her and Hank. Five, she loves to play sports, but sucks at them, and ain't that a bitch?

**Logan:** She also thinks she's a complete fuckup.

**Natsumi:** We've established that Logan when we said MAJOR INSECURITY.

**Logan:** Whatever, quit boring them.

**Natsumi:** Just one more thing. I know, instant attraction from Hank, kind of corny and stupid. But the Beast plays a major role. A HUGE one. So... You know the drill. I don't own X-Men. Kanaan and her mother who will be mentioned in this Chapter are mine. Enjoy.

_**7**_

"You're troubled." Hank heard Kanaan say. He looked up in surprise, and stared into her mismatched eyes.

They were back in the infirmary, where Kanaan (at the instruction of Hank) removed slivers of glass, and bandaged his hand. Stitches weren't required, thanks to Hank's healing abilities.

"What do you mean?" he spoke with a nonchalant voice.

"You seem like a person who is… careful… with their strength. Something is bothering you for you to break that glass." Kanaan readjusted herself, and sat cross-legged on the med bed where they had migrated. "You want to talk about it? I'm a good listener, mom said that was one of my good qualities."

Seeing a way to change the subject he lunged on something that she had said. "Your mother?"

She understood the question. "Her name is Claire Montesquieu."

"You said when you called Charles that Sabertooth had already hurt someone trying to get to you." Hank paused. "Was it…?"

"Claire?" She shook her head. "Claire sold her house when I left home for college. She now travels on her motorcycle all around America and Canada."

"Logan might like her if she has a motorcycle. What kind is it?"

"Kawasaki 250 Ninja." Kanaan gave a mysterious smile. "And I think Claire and Logan would kill each other, let's just leave it at that." she sighed. "As for the person who got hurt it was my roommate. He's alright, from what I last heard."

"He?" Hank felt the jealousness come over him again. _'Enough! This is ridiculous!'_

"His name's Jack. We shared an apartment. It was easier for two college students to share rent than to live by ourselves."

"Were… are, you two dating?" he asked, fighting to keep his voice under control.

"The only date I ever went on with that man was to the nail salon. He was queer as folk. Made the best roommate though. He's going to live with his boyfriend after the incident with Victor." she stiffened slightly. "Speaking of which, is that fucker still giving you grief?"

"He's quieted down a lot, but he still enjoys jeering anyone who comes near him." without even thinking he placed his undamaged hand over hers to stop her from fidgeting with the blankets. "Kanaan."

She looked up at him. "I'll keep you safe from him."

"I know." she smiled. "Is it weird to feel safe with people you hardly know?"

Hank stared at her mouth. Her bottom lip was full, her upper lip thin in a complimentary way. They shined when she licked them.

"No…" his voice was husky. "Not at all."

Kanaan's face turned pink at the sound of voice. She was about to say something when the door to the infirmary slid open.

The girl with white bangs walked in. Hank slowly removed his hand from Kanaan's, and she missed the warmth it had created.

"Hello Rogue, what can I do for you?" Hank asked the girl.

"The Professor said he has a room ready for the new girl and asked me to show her." Rogue said in her southern accent, nodding her head in Kanaan's direction. Kanaan stood.

"Hi, Kanaan Montesquieu." she offered her hand.

Rogue held her hands up. "No offense, but touching is something ah just don't do. Even with gloves."

"Rogue's capability allows her to absorb memories and abilities from people through physical contact." Hank explained. "And it often leaves them in a comatose state."

"Oh so that's why the other two passed out when you touched them." Kanaan recalled. "You guys weren't hurt too bad, were you? I mean, he's a soulless brute and all."

"Nah, we're fine. Takes more than that wild cat to put us down. We have to go through Logan's training sessions twice a week." Rogue winced.

"I feel for you. That sounds worse than being chased down by a crazy psychopath."

The three laughed, at ease with each other.

"We better get going. Come on, ah'll show you your new room." Rogue motioned for Kanaan to follow. Kanaan took a step toward the girl, before turning back to Hank.

"You'll be okay?" she indicated toward his bandaged hand.

"Another few minutes and I'll be able to remove the gauze. Don't worry, go on and see your new room." he said, waving her off. She smiled, and his heart melted at that smile.

"Okay. Take care, I'll see you at dinner if not sooner."

"Alright. Have fun." and she left him alone with his thoughts. The Beast inside him stirred.

'_**Make her yours.' **_it growled, but he quickly pushed the voice to the back of his mind. He had no claim to her. She was her own person, he had no right.

And he was halfway able to convince himself that the feeling in his heart _wasn't _him longing for her in her absence.

* * *

"There's some mistake." Kanaan shook her head. "This can't be my room."

"Nah, I'm pretty sure this one's yours." Rogue confirmed.

"But it's… _huge_! It's bigger than my apartment back home." she said in awe.

"Yep, and it's all yours. You like it?"

"Of course!" Kanaan touched the bed covers. "Especially the colors."

Everything in the room was done in shades of gray and white. And she knew it wasn't her blue eye playing tricks on her, her green eye was able to distinguish the colors.

The bed covers were a gunmetal gray and made of a satin-like material. The carpet and ceiling were the same light tone of gray where the walls were a couple of shades darker. The wood that made up the bed frame, dresser, vanity, and molding were a dark cherry wood. The best part was the white window seat covered with dark gray curtains the same color as the bed sheets, which were pulled back to reveal that the seat held a myriad of gray and white pillows of different sizes.

The overall feel of the room wasn't the meek locked in feeling one gets from white and gray, but of a calming, soothing effect. She didn't have to wonder if her walls or carpet were green or blue or even yellow, and if she wanted to add some decoration, it would be much_ much _easier since they would be in colors that she actually _knew _what they were.

"The bathroom is through that door." Rogue pointed to one directly opposite of the bed. "and the closet is through that one." she pointed to one closer to her bedroom door. "Ah'll go ahead and let you look around. If ya need anything, I'm two doors down. Jean's to your left and Kitty's to your right. Storm's right across from you."

"I know who Kitty is, but who's Jean and Storm?"

"Storm's got the white hair."

"Ororo?"

"Yeah, and Jean's the redhead."

"Ah, I see. Thanks Rogue."

"No problem. Ya need anything, let me know." Rogue walked out, closing the door behind her. Kanaan suddenly turned from a twenty year old woman to a three year old kid and flopped happily down on the bed, giggling when her body bounced.

She closed her eyes, and she got this wonderfully content feeling flooding her whole being, like you get when you wake up from an amazing night's sleep.

'_Kid, you're eight now it shouldn't be this hard to get you out of bed.' _a familiar voice said in her mind.

'_Five more minuets mom.'_ the eight year old Kanaan murmured, pulling blankets over her head.

'_You've got school, and I've got work. If you wanna eat breakfast here instead of that shitty stuff you complain about at school. You'll get up. Come on kid, I'll let you ride with me on my bike instead of the bus.' _

That definitely got he out of bed in the mornings. She felt like King Shit when she showed up at school on the back of her mom's bike, all the other kids staring in awe. Even better memories, were weekends when her mom got home from working nights bar tendering, and would crawl into bed with her as the sun peaked over the horizon.

'_What's doin, Brat? Have any good dreams?'_

It was mornings like that when Kanaan didn't feel like a burden to her mother, and that maybe _maybe _her mom could love her despite how she was conceived. She felt even less of a burden when she got old enough to help around the house. Doing the dishes, laundry, dusting, and especially cooking. Kanaan had always loved to cook.

"So I guess it all works out this way." she sighed aloud. "I get a safe place to live, and get to do what I love for a living."

'_Stop it Kanaan.'_ she could see Claire's bright green eyes looking at her hard in her mind. _"Quit thinking you're a burden to me. If you were I'd have gotten rid of you already. You know I can't tolerate burdens, even ones of flesh and blood. Quit having a pity party and start seeing how _useful _you are to me and everyone. See the good, or you'll go crazy seeing the bad. You're choice.'_

"Mother knows best." Kanaan muttered. Okay, let's give this a try.

What was good about her being here to others? As Kitty had put, they were getting real food now instead of… well… what ever they were eating before. She could ask Hank to teach her more about helping with minor medical emergencies, so others wont have to drop what they're doing to help tend to a wound.

She could ask Logan to teach her how to fight so no one would have to run to her rescue any more.

'_Start with what you're here to do first.' _she thought. And that was to be a chef.

So learn what the students and staff like to eat, if they're allergic to anything, and above all cook the best meals they'll ever eat.

This could work after all.

'_So…?' _She could practically _see _Claire's triumphant grin in her mind.

"Fine." she muttered, her smile a little rueful. "Once again you're right Mom."

'_Good girl. Go out there and show 'em what ya got. You ain't my daughter for nothing.'_

_

* * *

_**Natsumi:** Well...

**Kitty:** Well what?

**Natsumi:** I didn't mean to sound like a total bitch about Kanaan having flaws.

**Kitty:** I think they'll understand.

**Natsumi:** I mean, the last thing I want is for her to be a Mary-Sue. Poor girl can't even sing for the life of her, let alone be a Mary-Sue.

**Kitty:** No one is perfect.

**Natsumi:** Exactly! So... I'm gonna do my best to show just how much of an imperfect human she is.

**Kitty:** Just don't go out of your way and forget the whole plot to do it.

**Natsumi:** Right. Well, R&R. And to those of you who do, thanks!


	8. Prayer or Schizo?

**Logan**: Say it.

**Natsumi**: I don't wanna.

**Logan**: Say it or no more of your ma's cake.

**Natsumi**: ... I'm sorry...

**Logan**: For...?

**Natsumi**: ... Being lazy... and not writing... resulting in no updates.

**Logan**: And...?

**Natsumi**: I promise to work harder.

**Logan**: Do what ya gotta do.

**Natsumi**: I wish I wish I owned the X-Men but I DON'T. Kanaan&Claire=Mine. Chapter 8 iz a here.

**8**

A bare closet is a pitiful thing. Kanaan realized that when she decided to explore her room and opened the closet door.

All those empty hangers, practically begging her to fill their ranks with clothing. She looked down at her borrowed attire. She needed to go clothes shopping.

She dreaded going any where near a mall. Kanaan was the kind of person who just didn't do well in crowds. And it was hard enough to find just plain white clothing anymore. Shopping for something to wear was Kanaan's own personal hell.

"The bane of my existence." she grumbled aloud. She realized she was going to have to have someone go with her. One, she didn't have a car. Two, she was a stranger in a strange world. She didn't know where the mall or shopping center was here, or if they even _had _one.

Who could she go with? Ororo seemed a likely candidate, but she didn't know when the woman was free, and she was fairly confident that she was a teacher. Rogue? She didn't know if Rogue drove, and if her not shaking Kanaan's hand was any indication, she knew that Rogue was probably like her in the crowd department. Kitty she _knew _had to be too young to drive, but maybe she could come along, as she seemed like the kind of girl who actually liked shopping. Maybe Jean… she seemed old enough, and kind enough, Jean was definitely her best hope.

Kanaan closed her closet door and left her room. She stood in the hallway for a moment.

"Let's see, Rogue said she was to my… left! That's it!" Kanaan turned to the door to her left and knocked. She became downcast when there was no answer.

"Great, now I have to go people hunting before I can even go clothes hunting." she held her hands up like she was checking for rain, and cast her eyes upwards. "God, for _once _can you have pity on me and make my life a little simple? Just a _little_?"

Receiving no answer, she huffed and muttered, "A fat lot of help you've been."

"Talkin' to yerself is the first sign yer crazy."

She jumped at the voice, and looked to see Logan down at the end of the hall, leaning against the corner where the hallways intersected. He wore nothing but boxer shorts and a towel around his neck.

'_I knew it God you do hate me…'_ she thought.

Instead she said, "I heard something off the t.v. once, where someone said "If we talk to god it's called prayer but if god talks to us it's call schizophrenia"."

"Yeah, Fox Mulder, X-Files." Logan replied.

"Oh the irony." Kanaan muttered, and made her way down to where he was. "I don't suppose you know where Jean is, do you?"

Logan raised an eyebrow, as well as a hand, which held another cold beer. "What you need her for?"

"Well, I'd like to buy clothes that are appropriate for a chef to wear, not a hooker."

"Do ya even have any money?" Logan asked.

Realizing that, no, she didn't, her whole body slumped forward in a comical defeated stance.

"Guess that'd be a no."

"Ah, Kanaan, there you are."

Both Kanaan and Logan turned to see the Professor come up the hall towards them. "How's Hank?"

"He's fine." Kanaan answered.

"Has Rogue shown you your room?"

"Yes, it's marvelous. You're very generous, Professor Xavier, I am very grateful to you."

Charles waved her off. "It was no problem at all. Ah, yes, I almost forgot. Here." He pulled a white envelope out of the inside pocket of his jacket and handed it to her.

Kanaan looked at it curiously. "What's this?"

"Your month's benefits for taking on the job on such short notice. I figured it would be appropriate to give it to you now."

Kanaan gave him a sidelong glance. "Are you psychic?"

He smiled. "No, I'm a telepath."

"Is that how you knew I needed money for clothes?"

Another mysterious smile. "I didn't know you needed money, for clothes or otherwise."

Both she and Logan gave him an odd look. He continued by saying, "Einstein once said "Coincidence is God's way of remaining anonymous"."

Logan and Kanaan looked at each other, before Kanaan glared at the ceiling and said "You _were_ listening, ya weirdo."

Logan muttered, "Goin from prayer to schizo." and shook his head.

Kanaan then turned her attention from God to the envelope in her hand. She opened it, and looked at the check. The expression on her face was comical. Her jaw went slack and she gave the check the 'Evil Eye' expression. She looked at Charles.

"Um… Professor, I think you used one too many zeros… or two, I'm just saying."

"No, I think that's correct. Our job benefits are very… beneficial." Charles said with an indulging smile.

While Kanaan continued to ogle the paper in her hand Charles continued his way down the hall saying "Have a nice day you two." Kanaan and Logan watched him go.

"Logan, tell me the truth, am I being babied?" she questioned him.

"Yeah, more-n-likely." he took another swing of his beer. "After a while though it'll wear off."

"Good." she half-laughed. "I'm uh, not used to being babied."

"Good." he muttered, finishing the beer. "'Cause I don't plan on babying ya."

"Wouldn't expect anything less." Kanaan rolled her eyes. "Now… where's Jean?"

"Probably in the game room with Scott."

"Which is… where?"

"Go down this hall." he pointed to his right. "Swing a right, two doors down."

"Thanks." she went to leave, when he called after her.

"Hey kid?"

She paused, and looked back over her shoulder at him "Yeah?"

He crushed his can. "You look like yer old man. I feel for ya."

She gave a half-smile. "So mother told me. Logan?"

"Yeah?"

"I saw a wolverine I saw once on a nature show."

"Yeah?"

"Yeah…" she got a nostalgic look. "It was falling head over heels down a snowy mountain, limbs flailing everywhere. I wanted to cuddle it. Logan?"

"Yeah?"

"I don't want to cuddle you. You're not as cute."

He shook his head, grinning. "Yer okay kid."

"Thanks." she walked away, trying to think of what it must have been like for Claire to raise something that reminded you of the worst moment of your life.

'_I'm sorry momma.'_

**_

* * *

_Natsumi**: Issue bringer upper!

**Logan**: Aww hell.

**Natsumi**: First! I know Logan and Kanaan's relationship is rather... odd...

**Logan**: Ya got that right.

**Natsumi**: BUT! It will kind of define itself later. Second!

**Logan**: There's more than one?

**Natsumi**: Yeah, second is, I know, Kanaan keeps having a pity party over her origins.

**Logan**: She can't let the past go.

**Natsumi**: With good reason. Her origins define who she is, her very nature, she dwells on them mostly to remind herself of who she is, albeit unconsciously. And the pain runs deeper than what you think. I can't go into much detail _yet_ but it will be revealed later.

**Hank**: It's a secret that is well worth the wait to hear about.

**Natsumi**: Hank! You weren't even in this chapter!

**Hank**: I am aware, which is why I've decided to drop in so that my fans will not be so disappointed.

**Natsumi**: Hank's fans, since you are no longer disappointed, R&R so that Hank won't be disappointed!

**Hank**: Indeed!


	9. These Situations

**Natsumi: Hello everyone, sorry it has taken me so long, but I have explanations!**

**Logan: You better have...**

**Natsumi: Between graduating high school, stress of loosing friends, work, and my future in general AND family tragedy there hasn't been enough me and writing time. But I _am _trying, really I am! So without further delay the Willows Chapter 9!  
**

**9**

Kanaan found the game room easy enough. And as Logan said the red-head telekinetic was there, playing pool with the boy she assumed was Scott.

Jean looked up as she entered. "Hello Kanaan." she greeted.

"Hi." she paused in the doorway, and watched as Scott took his shot. "Am I interrupting?"

"No, we're just about finished." Jean leaned over, and murmured, "Eight ball, left corner pocket." she hit the Q ball, which struck a striped ball, which in turn gently tapped the Eight ball into the pocket.

"I still say you're using your powers." Scott said half jokingly.

"And I still say you're a sore loser." Jean replied with a flirtatious smile. She turned her attention back to their new housemate. "What can I do for you?"

"I was actually wondering if you were free." Kanaan asked.

Scott got an astounded look on his face, and Jean's was surprise mixed with embarrassment. Kanaan only then realized how that sounded.

"Wait, wait no! I mean I… for the afternoon! Shit, no, now it sounds like a date. Lemme try again." Kanaan took a deep breath, then started over. "What I meant was, are you busy this afternoon? Because I need someone to take me to the bank and then to a mall for clothes shopping."

"Oh, I see." Jean nodded. "No, I'm not doing anything. I'll be glad to take you."

"Thanks. I'm going to ask Kitty if she wants to come too, will that be all right?"

"Yeah, sure."

"Great! Can we leave in about… fifteen minuets?" Kanaan suggested.

"That's fine, I'll go ahead and start the car. See you in the garage."

* * *

"Look at this one Kanaan!"

Kanaan looked at the top Kitty was holding up, exasperated. "Kitty, that's the same top we looked at thirty minuets ago."

After going to the bank and starting an account for Kanaan (which took over an hour to set up), the trio went to the mall, and had been there for over three hours so far. Kanaan was ready to burn the building down. She could tell that even Jean was getting tired and frustrated. But Kitty was an endless supply of energy when it came to shopping.

"Tell me what color it is, Kanaan." Kitty demanded.

"Um…" Kanaan placed a hand over her blue eye, helping her better see the true color of the top. "Pale blue?"

"Right."

"Kitty." Jean interrupted. "The last one was pale blue."

"But not the same _shade _of pale blue. The last one was more sky blue and this one is more purple blue."

"Whatever. I'm starving, let's get something to eat and get out of here." Kanaan muttered.

"Aww… do we have to?" Kitty pleaded.

"Yes!" Jean and Kanaan said at the same time.

"Geeze, bite my head off why don't you?" Kitty held up her hands in surrender.

"Sorry Kitty." Kanaan apologized, pinching the bridge of her nose. "It's been a trying day, and I'm ready to get back. Besides, I think I have enough clothes to last me 'til Armageddon."

"Let's go to the food court and eat, then we'll head home." said Jean.

"Best plan of the evening." Kanaan murmured.

They ate some greasy food court food, which made Kanaan grimace. She was used to good old fashioned, hearty home cooked meals. Speaking of which…

"What's your favorite foods?" Kanaan asked aloud.

"Huh?" was the confused response she got from both women.

"When I go food shopping I want to know everyone's favorite foods, and least favorite, and if they're allergic to anything."

"We're not going food shopping _today, _are we?" Jean gave her a wary look.

"No! Definitely not!" Kanaan took a sip of her shake, and began to ponder. "I'll probably take stock after I put away my clothes, and get a list going. Would you care to take me tomorrow, Jean, if you're not busy?"

"Sure." Came Jean's reply.

"Kitty, would you like to go?" Kanaan offered.

"Uh, no. Grocery shopping is nothing like clothes shopping." Kitty said with a grimace.

They all three had a good laugh and polished off their food before grabbing the bags and heading out. The drive home was spent getting to know each other, and gradually becoming more comfortable and more at ease with one another.

When they arrived at the mansion, they were greeted by Hank and the younger mutants who were going inside after an afternoon of outdoor training.

"I take it that you came back with many spoils of war?" Hank joked, noticing the many bags and boxes in the open trunk of the car.

"They say that to the victor goes the spoils." Kanaan looked at the contents of the trunk with a rueful smile. "I waged battle long and hard so… yeah, I've totally won and got my just desserts."

"Oh come on, it wasn't that bad." Kitty rolled her eyes, grabbing some bags.

"Oh to be a teenager who loves shopping." Kanaan sighed wistfully. Hank laughed and said "Allow me." before grabbing the vast majority of the bags and boxes.

"Are you sure?" Kanaan asked.

"Yes, a few boxes and bags won't hurt me." he smiled.

"In that case…" Kanaan turned to the other two girls and took the bags from them. "You two go on ahead and enjoy the rest of the day, since I've got strong man Hank here to help me with these."

The two younger women looked at each other before shrugging and saying "Alright." before heading in. Kanaan and Hank carried the 'precious' cargo up to her room, where they promptly dumped everything on the floor.

"What on earth did you buy? The entire mall?" Hank asked, scratching his head in confusion as he looked at all the bags before him on the floor.

"_Kitty _doesn't believe in the bare necessities." Kanaan explained, opening the closet door.

Feeling a bit awkward, Hank finally asked, "Do you need any help or anything?"

"Um… sure, just reach into a bag and start pulling tags off of stuff. That way I won't have to do it when I go to wear them." Kanaan murmured distractedly, hanging up her first article of clothing which was a lavender day dress.

Doing as she bade Hank reached into the first bag he came into contact with, not reading the label, and pulled out a hand full of lace and silk and cotton… underwear…

Kanaan chose that precise moment to look over, and seeing his mortified expression plus what he was holding, turned her tomato red.

"Uh… maybe I should just… uh… let you organize everything yourself." he said, quickly stuffing the offending yet sexy garments back into the bag.

"Yeah, that's cool." Kanaan got out.

"I mean, there may be some things you might want to take back so it's never a good idea to just rip off the tags, right?

"Right, right."

"So… I'll leave you to your, ah, devices." Hank quickly backed out of the room, and closed the door behind him. That was _twice _in one day that he encountered Kanaan's underwear, and… with the same outcome.

Cold shower two, Hank… zero…

* * *

Kanaan could not believe what just happened. Poor Hank… he was obviously a gentleman, no wonder he was so quick to make a B-line for the door. Then again, it was her fault. She should have made sure that she had separated her undergarments from her outerwear.

With a sigh, she went over and plopped down on her bed and covered her still red face with a pillow.

"Why do I put myself in these situations?"


End file.
